In the End
by TheMelancholyDeathOf
Summary: We are standing here at the same valley where it all started years ago. In the end, what does it matter?


As time stood still.  
And our eyes met, you and i.  
A million things crossed my mind.  
When i opened my mouth to say,  
You sealed my lips with yours.  
And went about your way.  
What was meant to be said,  
Were felt by you and i, instead.  
So it does not matter,  
whether the words hold any truth,  
For so long as in the end,  
You and i felt it too.

---

Grey clouds, like thick curtains, are drawing closer, almost as if an end to a play. They shield out the sun, with a slow rumble in the skies, like a shallow applause. The stage, a dissolute picture of ruins, has fallen silent, a stark contrast to the moments before. It is starting to rain. The same way it did years ago at this valley where the air hangs heavy. Still.

For a moment, there is only the sound of rain as they fall from the heavens, drenching the trees, the soil. Drenching us. Trapped in this almost silly half embrace, our breaths mingling as one, only-

Everything is unnaturally still. I can feel a thick, warm film coating each one of my fingers, up till my arm. I do not need to see to know that they are covered in crimson. Your right hand, angled, precise and inches barely from my chest, starts to drop lifelessly to your side.

I start to remember the days where I just want to get close to you. The heavens must have a cruel sense of humour, mocking us like this. Then again, maybe so do I as I stand here unmoving. Not wanting to move away. But-

_Why does it have to end this way?_

A firm grip disrupts my thoughts. I can feel you trembling as you slowly pull away. Each movement is occupied by a laboured gasp. You wince, a crease forming between your dark brows. There was a sickening wet noise as my arm slid out of your still warm body.

You stumbled backwards slightly, stubbornly holding your ground. The distance between us widening, yet again.

"Why does it have to end this way!" I scream, echoing my thoughts.

_No matter what, I will bring you back, even if it means breaking you!_

"I didn't mean-," I choke, my voice lost to the wind.

Instinctively, my head drops. There is a slight sting behind my eyes. I stare at the ground unblinking, my vision starting to cloud with moisture.

There is a shuffling ahead. I look up only to see behind the bloody façade of the crimson against your porcelain skin, a small smirk playing on your lips.

_Why do you still hide behind that mask?_

And with each defiant step, you staggertowards me where I stand.

You are still the same, as stubborn as can be. And at that thought, I can feel the corners of my lips go up at the reminiscence of the times before. Never giving in to each other.

Never calling it quits.

Until.

My lips draw into a thin line.

If you can see me now, I am sure you would have retorted, the same way you always do when I grow oddly silent.

_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, usuratonkatchi? _

But you did not. Yours eyes are empty. Black onyxes, once shone with determination, are now dull and lifeless.

With your bloodied hands, you reach forward, grasping air before feeling the torn fabric of my orange jacket. You pull weakly towards me, the strength in your arms escaping. I inch forward hesitantly, drawing us close once again.

As you carelessly wrap your arms around me and place your head on my left shoulder, I can suddenly feel how cold you are. Then you turn, lips to my ear. Your cheeks, sticky with blood, smear next to mine.

Your lips are moving but I hear nothing. I strain my ears. There is only your weak, laboured breath as they escape your lips. Your heart is beating, slow and rhythmic next to mine.

And then there is none.

Your body starts to slide off mine as your hold loosens and I turn immediately, lips brushing against your cheeks, tasting you.

_Metallic._

I reach out, attempting to catch you before you hit the ground but my knees start to buckle and I slip. For a moment, the world is spinning. Weariness, like the legs of a spider, creeping all over my body.

I end up kneeling, my body slouching over yours. Our faces almost touching. This scene suddenly familiar.

The rain shows no sign of stopping, as if in a bid to wash away the aftermath of this meaningless bloodshed.

_Or is it?_

As the rain gently caresses your pale cheeks, your face, behind that mask of red, suddenly becomes clearer. All those blood being washed to the ground. I reach out to push away the annoyingly long bangs from your face and tug them behind your ear.

I could not help but smile at how girly that makes you look. Not only that, after all these years, I can finally see.

_Are you at peace, my friend?_

It is then that I understand it now. That is why this time, it will be different. This time, it is my turn and I choose-

_My friend. My brother. _

I heave you onto my shoulders, not without flinching at the throbbing ache at my side. I welcome it, for it is the only thing that makes me feel alive.

_For you._

Shifting your weight behind me, I pause momentarily to reflect on my futile efforts to make you feel comfortable. I chuckled uneasily.

_Silly me. _

I steady myself before taking a tired step forward. Looking up, I can see the rain slowing, the skies clearing. The curtain of grey clouds parting. A new play is starting.

And it is about time.

"You're welcome and.. Let's go home, bastard."

**End.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: So.. this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Erm... any pointers, C&C, etc will be much appreciated!


End file.
